


Love my Disguise

by etc_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Awkward Flirting, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Lance (Voltron) Flirts, Lotor is cautious but soft, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, maybe...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_writes/pseuds/etc_writes
Summary: "Heyyyy gorgeous" the man slurred, his voice turning sultry and entirely shameless with the compliment. "Have you missed me?"Lotor's finger hovered over the end button, his eyes leaving the screen and focusing on the phone.Huh?"I don't know what you have expected from this call but I can quite firmly say that you'll be disappointed"





	1. Midnight Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Macabre_Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/gifts).



> This was written for lovely Grey whose favorite fanfic trope is “strangers getting close through technogical misunderstandings" 
> 
> Happy Birthday, dear!
> 
> And hope you guys will enjoy it!

A buzz filled the room as his phone shifted across the table, making small way among scattered papers, books and one too many mugs.

Lotor refused to look up from his computer and with eyes glued to the screen and a displeased frown he continued to type. 

His paper on the traditional romantic customs and relationships of humanity wasn't bad per se, no... At this point, it just felt...hollow.

The buzzing started once again, this time sounding even more insistent and annoying. 

Lotor huffed. 

He didn't need this! But apparently someone was dead or dying and actually had the nerve to call him!...

Without looking he reached across the table and tapped to accept the call. On a second note he tapped once more to channel the call to the speakers.

Almost immediately a clash of noises spilled from the line, the distinct combination of murmur, obnoxious music and clink of bottles filling the silent space Lotor had created in his living room.

"-can't stop me! I'm gonna- wait, where is the dial tone-what is-"

The voice on the other end was unrecognizable, possibly belonging to a young male who was quite intoxicated. That was when Lotor realized how he had accepted the call without checking the caller id. Frown only growing darker he reached to end it.

"Oh it is open!  _Heyyyy_  gorgeous" the man slurred, his voice turning sultry and entirely shameless with the compliment. "Have you missed me?"

Lotor's finger hovered over the end button, his eyes leaving the screen and focusing on the phone.

 _Huh?_  

For a second a shiver ran through his sleep deprived body, breath getting short. How long has it been since someone actually gave him a compliment?... 

...It was something he didn't like to dwell deeply on...

"I don't know what you have expected from this call but I can quite firmly say that you'll be disappointed"

There was a deep breath on the other end then - " _so cold!_ " The man whined.

Lotor imagined he had a cute pout. 

"You always push me away, you always break my heart. But babe please, I'll be good. I'll do whatever you want... please, please can I come over?"

Lotor opened his mouth to end the call but the other was babbling continuously now. "I know you said-  you said we were over but I need- I..I need-"

Suddenly there was another sound coming from the call.

"Lance! Buddy! What are you doing?"

So Lance was apparently the intoxicated heartbroken mess and this other guy-

"Hunk!" Lance exclaimed. "No...no,no! I need to talk to him! I need-"

"Lance c'mon give me the phone!  _Lance!_ "

For a few brief seconds, the sounds of struggle filled the line, Hunk and Lance clearly fighting over the phone. The line muffled, indistinct noises spilling. A set of heavy breathing and the final impact of a door shutting later-

"Hey baby~"

Apparently a heartbroken guy was stronger than a sober one.

Ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat at the compliment, Lotor sighed.

Why wasn't he just hanging up?

"Congratulations, you deserve a medal in phone wrestling"

The other man...Lance chuckled. "Yeah?" Would you like to come home with me? I'll show you all of my trophies. Maybe even give you a demonstration"

A horrible and clumsy attempt at flirting...

Lotor leaned his cheek against his fist, contemplating the stranger.

But...strangely it was tolerable.

With a sigh and shake of his head, he leaned back on his chair. Nonetheless, it was time to conclude this misunderstanding before it wasted more of his time.

"Look...Lance-"

"Yes, gorgeous?"

Lotor's lashes fluttered. "I'm not the person you are looking for."

"Babe, please. Not this again. You are exactly the person I am looking for! You are smart, handsome, great in the sack and you have the best damn ass I have ever-"

"No," Lotor cut off, a strange feeling squeezing around his chest and a sudden flush burning his ears. 

Was this jealousy?...certainly not... 

"I meant I am not the person you think I am. I am not your lover."

There was a hitch on the other line then Lance was crying,  _actually crying_!

"Babe please," he breathed in wetly. "Don't do this, don't give up on me."

 _Quiznak!_  This wasn't going as he had planned. Lance was too drunk to think straight. 

Looking at his open article and the annoying line that kept flickering, Lotor reached across the table to get his phone. Was he  _really_  concerned about this idiot? For all he knew, this guy had been the stupidest jerk to ever got into a relationship. 

Across the line Lance sniffed wetly, his begging turning up ten fold as he continued to cry.

Shutting off the speaker, Lotor got the phone close to his ear. Apparently he was a weak idiot as well...

"Lance," he called. "It is going to be okay, just calm yourself. Take deep breaths...yes, slowly...That's right...yes..."

As the line slowly went quiet, Lotor got up from his chair to settle across the couch.

"Babe?..."

The vulnerability of the tone tugged at his heart unexpectedly.

"It is alright." Lotor murmured, trying to soothe the idiot. "Where are you?"

"Shiro..."

Shiro?...Was that a place?

"He and his flat mates were throwing a party and Hunk said we should go! And when we got here they had this huge-"

At least, the idiot was at someone's house.

"- it was amazing! He just drank the whole thing! Can you believe it?"

Lotor had no idea what Lance was talking about but still he hummed appreciatively. "That's nice, Lance"

"No..." the other slurred. "You are nice...you are perfect..."

Lotor highly doubted that, especially since how Lance sounded so hurt by his previous lover. Then again maybe it was how Lance's fault...

"I wish you were here..." the other continued, a muffled but wishful sigh slipping. "I know you don't want me back-"

"Lance-" Lotor warned."Let's not talk about that"

He didn't need to listen to the other crying again. Lotor couldn't really understand what came over him but he wanted this guy to be okay.

Across the line Lance sniffed once more. "Okay...." 

Lotor needed a neutral topic to calm him.

"Tell me about your day"

 

-*-

 

"-and that's when I said to her 'my dear Pidge, you can't use a book to - to charm someone! You need words!"

Lotor had no idea how Lance had stirred the conversation towards flirting techniques but apparently this guy had actually a nickname as obnoxious and funny as 'lover boy'. So maybe it wasn't really a surprise.

At Lance's over excited monologue, Lotor only chose to hum. He didn't really need to elaborate on the issue, since Lance's alcohol induced brain wasn't really big on staying on one topic for more than two minutes.

Predictably the other was now talking about something else, voice only a hoarse murmur. "Remember our third date?"

Lotor stopped his sigh from spilling across the line. He had hoped they could stay away from these issues but apparently no such luck. Making a noncommittal noise he chose to let Lance fill in the blanks.

"I remember the warmth of the sand...and I had thought- I had-... I wasn't really sure if you could love me..."

Suddenly Lotor's heart squeezed painfully. He didn't want to hear about this, about the other's pain, his insecurities... He just wanted this stranger to be happy.

"Lance..." he murmured.

"No...no...I know it has been my fault. It _is!_ I asked for too much. I was needy and clingy and-"

"Lance, it is okay-"

A deep sleepy sigh flittered from the line. "But we had fun, right?... it was good?...the beach, the sand..."

Lotor smiled a little. "Yes," he assured the other, pleased to hear another sigh, this time even more relaxed. "It was fun..."

".. yeah...it was..."

"Lance? Hey buddy..." 

Suddenly a soft voice came through the line. If Lotor had to guess he would say it was Hunk. 

And  _certainly_  it was a relief... _right_?

Over the line Lance shuffled and murmured unintelligently, clearly on the verge of falling asleep. With a soft smile Lotor reached to hang up.

"Good night, lover boy"

Pushing the end button, Lotor let his phone slide down to the couch. A heavy silence engulfed his flat, a weird sense of loneliness spreading over his body. 

But it was  _fine..._  a relief even! And it wasn't as if Lance would remember anything in the morning...

For a brief second Lotor gazed upon his article on romance in human culture before rising up to push down the screen with a satisfying thump.

Besides.. he didn't need the mess.


	2. Monday Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh...heyyyyy...man"
> 
> Lotor froze, for a brief second his eyes flickering towards Allura.
> 
> Her face was clouded, confused and expecting with one of her eyebrows raised as she probably tried to decipher his weird expression.
> 
> But Lotor could care less. Because he knew that voice! It was his...stranger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ^^ 
> 
> Apparently this story is not done with me, so here is another chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy reading it and as always comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> ( I don't have a beta for this story so the mistakes are all mine. )

Next day passed how Lotor liked to plan his Sundays, calm and uneventful. 

Nowadays, it felt almost like a luxury to decide on what to do with his time. He wasn't obligated to attend inefficient political meetings, go through endless drills and exercises in how to eliminate a threat and he certainly wasn't obligated to report his every move. 

Of course it wasn't going to last... it couldn't... 

His time on Earth was simply borrowed, limited to his academical education and his ability to sweet talk his father without pissing him off.

But still Lotor hoped it would be enough.

With a pleased sigh he ended the last sentence on his draft and took a sip from his already cold coffee. His article on Altean politics and its effect on scientific discoveries was coming along nicely. Still missing some pieces but the ideas was clear in Lotor's mind, the words transferring from his mind to the page smoothly.

The only drawback had been the distractive forces...

Speaking of those forces... Lotor's eyes once again focused on his phone. It was...disappointing... the way he had kept glancing at his phone at random points of his day, the way Lance had called him “gorgeous” replayed in his mind at random intervals.

But Lotor knew the dangers. He knew how the last thing he needed was the complication, the commitment. There was no way that he could afford it, so this - this  _obsession_  was entirely pointless.

So Lotor did what he did best, he put all of his wayward feelings and treacherous thoughts in a neat box and calmly, efficiently pushed it down and back in his mind. And soon all of it felt alright. Entirely m _anageable._

It was fine.

When Monday came, he congratulated himself on making the right decision of tying up loose ends in his mind. Because come Monday he had other problems.

"Lotor, please. You are overthinking this!"

Allura's voice was filled with exasperation and a tiny bit of sympathy. A formidable combo...

That wasn't really surprising though. She had been always good at balancing out complicated emotions and making Lotor feel guilty.

Still he forced himself to keep a neutral face. After all, her competency couldn't and wouldn't change his inclination.

"Allura," he cut in. "I don't need a date. What I need is to find a detailed and independent publication on Arusian courting customs" He moved behind his crumped desk to go through his notes, the towering books and the ever growing pile of student papers waiting to be graded.

An assistant's life was filled with articles, reference books and annoying chores...

"You are avoiding the issue"

Lotor stopped his sigh. He loved Allura with all his heart. They had practically grew up like siblings, always together, always playing, bickering, supporting... Lotor liked to think her as his kindred spirit but- 

Unfortunately she had not been able to fully understand the issues that Lotor had to face.

"No," he stated calmly. "I am not."

Her lips pushed to form a tight line, eyes narrowing.

"Allura," he went on quickly, making sure to establish eye contact to show his sincerity and placate her dissatisfaction. " I am sure your friend is a perfectly nice individual. However I'd rather not waste both of our times by starting something pointless."

This time Allura's face crunched, a stubborn expression settling across her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Oh  _no..._  he knew that look...

"How do you know?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How do you know it will be  _pointless_?"

This time a sigh slipped between Lotor's lips. Now he had done it!... but the thing was he really didn't need this! He couldn't afford a relationship! Not with his status, not with his mother and  _father_!

No attachments, he reminded himself.

"Allura, you  _know-"_

His phone vibrated on the desk, bumping against his mug continuously. In an instant, both of their eyes diverted to it.

Just what he needed...

Turning the phone towards himself Lotor gazed down at the screen. He didn't recognize the number though something about it was... _familiar_..

Across the desk Allura gave him an expecting look, her body leaning against the corner.

Without much delay Lotor took the call.

"Yes?"

For a few seconds there was silence on the other hand, only indistinguishable background noises coming through then-

"Uh...heyyyyy...man"

Lotor froze, for a brief second his eyes flickering towards Allura.

Her face was clouded, confused and expecting with one of her eyebrows raised as she probably tried to decipher his weird expression.

But Lotor could care less. Because he  _knew_  that voice! It was his...stranger...

His breath hitched, skin suddenly feeling too warm.

"I know you probably don't recognize me-"

The shyness in the other man's voice cut through Lotor's brain, his mind immediately going back to two nights ago, and remembering the softness of his couch as he listened to a stranger's random ramblings, painful and stupidly adorable attempts at flirting.

This time his stomach churned, a sense of emptiness rising up to his throat as his ears twitched with anticipation.

Oh no...

"Lance" he greeted, glad that he sounded normal. "Yes, I remember"

Allura's eyes widened but she remained silent as she continued to watch him. Getting uncomfortable Lotor turned his back to her, shifting the phone to his other ear.

Over the line Lance was silent, once again only the background noises spilling through the phone. It sounded like he was outside, maybe at a park or on a street.

Lotor liked to think it was a park, maybe the other was lounging on green field, with sun glasses and a bottle of water...

This was getting rather silly...

"I presume you made it home safe." Lotor added, needing to break the silence and break away from his thoughts. A nervous impatience and a paralyzing question of  _why_  was bubbling under his skin.

Why did Lance even call him?...

"Uhhh..." Lance struggled. "Yeah, yes. Well....no, I mean I kinda passed out on Shiro's bed so technically I never made it home but I was- uhhhh I  _am_  fine."

Lotor almost smiled at the other's struggle. So apparently he wasn't the only one nervous. But this was a different version of Lance, shy, fumbling and entirely sober. Lotor found himself....curious.

"I'm glad you were safe."

He hadn't planned on saying that. But once he did, it felt right. It was the truth after all... Lotor was glad that the other had remained at a safe environment.

"Oh..." Lance sighed, wonder and confusion in his voice.

Blinking Lotor tried to get himself under control, once again nervousness spreading across his body.

What was he doing?... He didn't even know this guy!...

Some unidentified but heavy feeling filled the line, silence stretching for a few seconds then-

"Uhhhhhh so, look man" Lance started, taking a deep breath and trying to get momentum. "I just wanted to call you to say- I mean I saw for how long you have stayed on the phone with me the other night and it probably wasn't all that- uh... pretty."

A nervous laugh.

"I don't even remember most of it but- uhhhhh...I guess what I am trying to say is-"

Lotor let his shoulders relax, the other's nervousness bringing a smile to his lips.

"Yes?" He prompted, taking pleasure in teasing the boy.

"Uhhh, yes. I mean you didn't have to talk to me for that long but you did and- I'm sorry you had to go through it but... I - I am grateful that you did..."

That was...sweet. Sudden warmth curled under Lotor's skin, causing his ears to go down and twitch with pleasure.

So this time he let his voice stay genuine. "You are most welcome, Lance"

"Ohhh...yeah... I- "

Clearly that had been the right move because now the boy was speechless.

Lotor almost chuckled, the light hearted feeling spreading across his whole body.

So... he couldn't help it if he teased the boy a little bit. Not when his reactions were this cute...

"Yes?"

"I just- I mean...would you-would you like to go out for a coffee?"

Huh?!... Now that he hadn't seen coming. Even with his teasing, Lotor hadn't thought Lance would find the courage to do anything about it...

"Coffee?"

His heart squeezed a little, a weird senseless excitement filling his chest.

Why did it matter if a stranger asked him out on a coffee?... he couldn't form attachments, he shouldn't...

Lotor felt Allura's eyes burning holes at the back of his head but he refused to turn.

"Yeah!" Lance went on, his voice slowly gaining its energy. "As an apology of course!"

 _Oh_...so that was the intention... it was strangely disappointing...

"Of course.." Lotor murmured trying to decide how he felt about the whole incident.

Was this necessary? Meaningful? For all intents and purposes Lance was a stranger. Were they even in the same city?! Lotor knew the call had come from somewhere on the planet but-

"Yes, c'mon man." Lance encouraged, his smile now clear in his tone. "You've listened to my drunk ass rambling, the least I can do is get you a cup of coffee."

There was no use in denying the weird form of excitement that bubbled under Lotor's skin. No matter how ungrounded his feelings were...

But no. This was just coffee...a simple incident and nothing more. Surely it wouldn't hurt and soon Lotor would leave it as a memory.

"Might as well then" he agreed, careful to keep his voice neutral. "If we are in the same city, that is."

"Great!" Lance exclaimed then stopped. "Oh?..."

Was that disappointment in the other's voice?

"Yeah, you are right. We might be miles apart. I didn't think that through... How awkward would that be..."

"Indeed" Lotor commented.

"Uhh...well, so I am at the West Garrison of Academy. Is that anywhere close to you?"

West Garrison?! Was Lance a cadet? That was- 

Lotor didn't know how he felt about that... but still, they were close.

"We are in the same city"

"Yes!" Lance exclaimed with an excited laugh. "Lucky~ What are the odds?!"

_Indeed..._

"So, how is tomorrow? We'll meet at Leon Coffee shop at 4 p.m.! I'll text you the address."

Lotor nodded to himself. He already knew the place.

It was a very popular coffee shop among the students, close to the campus and filled with comfortable surfaces to lounge.

But it was curious that Lance knew it as well, the coffee shop wasn't terribly close to the Garrison after all.

"Sounds good"

"Alright then!" Lance said. "See you! Oh wait-"

Lotor stopped, his mouth half way into forming a farewell when Lance suddenly cut him off. His voice sounded off, as if he forgot a terrible thing.

Lotor's shoulders tensed with anticipation.

"Uhhm..this is gonna sound a bit stupid but-" Lance laughed nervously.  "I... I don't really know your name?"

Right! Lotor couldn't help his chuckle; he had been anticipating something more negative. Letting himself relax, he smiled. "You can call me Lotor."

"Lotor..." Lance murmured, his voice turning deep and quiet for a second.

_Oh...._

An unexpected shiver ran down Lotor's spine, his ears almost touching his shoulders.

Oh no....

Then Lance was talking once again.

"I like it!" He stated. Lotor could imagine a big grin on the other's face. "Nice to meet you, man! And I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yes, tomorrow," Lotor promised, ending the call hastily to look down at his phone.

This time there had been no petnames or shameless flirting but Lotor felt excited. It had still felt good to talk to Lance, even better than good... Hearing his name from his voice...Lotor tried not to dwell on his reaction, with meticulous care boxing it up and storing it at the back of his mind.

With all things aside, he didn't know why but he found himself curious about the other...

"Lotor?"

Hearing his name he turned back to see Allura's questioning gaze.

Right... Now, this was an awkward thing to explain...

"Who was that?"

Lotor blinked, urging his mind and body to move before it was too late. Because once Allura was fixated on some idea there was no turning back.

"An acquaintance. I've met him recently." He offered calmly.

"Uh-huh..."

Turning back to his desk, he busied himself with arranging the files.

"We are just meeting for coffee." He went on. "You can come if you want."

"Is that sooo?" Allura murmured, a weird glint settling into her eyes, her mouth distorted with a giant smile.

Apparently it was too late...

Lotor sighed heavily. "Allura please..."

This time the other raised her hands in a way to suggest she was innocent. "I understand it now and I am not saying anything! You can have coffee with recent  _acquaintances_  who are called Lance~"

"How generous of you"

Allura responded to his sarcasm with a dirty grin.

"Just send me a pic, will you? I want to see this guy that got your ears twitching."

_What?!_

"My ears were perfectly still!"

" Uh-huh... Sorry to break it to you but no, they were not"

"Yes, they were!"

"Not~" Allura grinned sweetly.

At her tone Lotor mock-growled at her. "Bitch"

"Prick"

Lotor rolled his eyes but his shoulders finally relaxed. Their familiar banter encouraging a smile to find its way to his lips.

With a final laugh Allura turned to leave. "Have fun~"

 -*-

Later that night, Lotor opened up the unregistered number and created a new contact.

_Loverboy?_

Somehow it seemed fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Unfortunately I doubt that I can write the next chapter in a short time but I feel like there is more to this story :) so we'll see, I guess!


End file.
